Brave
by sweeterthejuice
Summary: Fletcher's grades are dropping and he needs a tutor. Who better to help him than Olive?


**A/N: Aye first fic for this fandom. Hope y'all like it and tell me what you think! :)  
**

* * *

Fletcher set his mouth on a hard line and clenched his jaw. If he had to listen to one more-

"Interesting factoid-"

"Oh my _GOD_." His slight frame shook as his voice rang out in his quaint living room.

"What?" Olive asked, unbothered but slightly perplexed.

"I'll give _you _an interesting factoid! I don't care! And I don't want to do this anymore!" Fletcher screams at the top of his lungs at the unimpressed blonde on his couch. Olive merely furrows her brow and releases a long sigh.

"Oh Fletcher… This is _exactly_ why you're failing. You resist any kind of learning, even when it's fun!" The brown haired boy sends her an incredulous glare.

But she keeps going, "It's like you're allergic to education."

"More like allergic to you." He muttered.

"Anyway, if you're done with your little tantrum, you've got an essay to write!" She smacks his back with more force than needed and Fletcher almost falls off the couch. He curses Chyna in his head for ever suggesting to have Olive tutor him.

He scowls and imitates her voice in a whisper. "_Ask Olive to tutor you, it'll be fun!_ Blegh."

"What was that?" She asks in a threatening manner.

Fletcher flinches and squeaks out. "Nothing!"

"That's right." The smirking blonde crosses her arms.

He groans internally and wondered how writing essays would even help him in life. He's an artist! He doesn't need words. Don't they say that a picture paints a thousand words? Why write a three hundred word essay when he can just paint it? This is all very unnecessary. And now he has to deal with Olive the Tutor again, or Ms. Doyle as she preferred to be called.

But in all honesty, it wasn't that bad. The Olive part anyway. He actually enjoys her company, he just hates being treated like he's helpless. Especially by a good friend of his. It made him feel like less of a person. Olive is the smartest person he knows, and he doesn't like looking dumb in front of her. Fletcher felt embarrassed it had to come to this. At least he knew he was in capable hands. Plus, every time it's just the two of them, they revert back to the easy camaraderie they had before Chyna ever entered the picture. For some reason, the musical prodigy's presence made the blonde a lot meaner to him. Fletcher just doesn't get it.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly after he releases a sad sigh.

"Nothing's wrong." He replied quickly. Olive rolls her eyes.

"C'mon now, this is why I'm here - to help you. So what are you struggling with exactly?"

Fletcher thought about lying again but when he heard that soft voice and found that crease of worry in between Olive's brows, he just couldn't do it.

"It's just- It's so hard! I don't know what to say, how to say it! I don't know anything! This is stupid._ I'm_ stupid." Throwing his hands up frustration, he frowns at himself.

He tenses when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

With a gentle voice, Olive looks at him with sincerity in her eyes. "Hey, look… I know I always tease you about that, but you're _not _stupid, alright? You're a prodigy! You're a _genius_ in Art, and that's what counts." Olive moves closer to him when he refuses to meet her eyes. She lifts his head up so she could make him understand that she meant what she was saying.

"So the other subjects don't come as easy, that doesn't mean you're dumb. And if I tell you you're not stupid, you should believe me. After all, I know everything remember?" Olive giggled and smiled in a way that made his breath hitch. Every time she showed this side of her, butterflies in his stomach always seem to appear. Fletcher would've told her how he really appreciated her words if he wasn't so distracted by their close proximity and the way her hand was slightly rubbing his arm.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Fletcher, are you okay?" Olive scrunches her brows in worry and moves closer to him, causing his heart to race.

_Has she always been this pretty?_ He asks himself. Fletcher knew that Olive was an attractive girl, but has she always been this… _beautiful_? Up close, he was mesmerized by her ocean blue eyes; he never quite noticed the golden flecks it had around the irises. He also never realized just how pretty her mouth is – all pink and pouty, they looked so soft. And her _hair_, her golden locks glowed like a halo around her face.

"Fletcher?" Her fresh and mint breath against his lips brings him out of his daydream. Olive was only a few inches away from his face now. _When did she get that close?_

"I-I I'm f-fine." He breathes out nervously.

"Are you sure? You just blanked out on me." Tilting her head, Fletched couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

_WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!_

He gulps and jumps away from her.

"I'm fine!" His voice breaks and his cheeks turn pink.

Olive strides toward him and Fletcher just knew that she was about to demand an answer. He freaks out and on instinct he haphazardly chucks her textbooks in her arms then began to push her towards their front door.

"Wow, look at the time! I think our tutoring time is over, thanks for coming by Ms. Doyle. Bye!"

Before they even reach the foyer, Olive halts their movement.

Standing still, she crosses her arms. "Fletcher! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying… to be responsible… and finish our study session on time."

"I've only been here for twenty minutes. I'm supposed to tutor you for an hour." Olive deadpans.

"Why can't you just go?! Why?" Fletcher dramatically got on his knees and begged. What he was really thinking was _why did he keep falling for girls he had no chance with?_

Wait a minute. Is that what's happening here? Was he really falling in love with his best friend?

"Do you really hate me that much?!" Olive yells back. Fletcher gets back on his feet and stares at her with wide eyes.

"Look, I get that I'm not Chyna, but I thought we were friends too!" His heart sunk to his stomach when he saw the hurt in her eyes, and it stung even more because he knew he caused it.

In all honesty, he hasn't liked Chyna in a long time. He got over his infatuation over a year ago, but after going after her for so long, he just never bothered stopping. It became a game to him. He wanted what he couldn't have, and what he couldn't have was Chyna. Though to be fair, there were a lot girls and things that he couldn't have.

Olive on the other hand…

He's known her for most of his life. They're best friends and have done almost everything together, but things changed when they got older and he started to get these weird feelings. He immediately distanced himself from her and started to hang out with the boys in his class instead. But he was weak, after a few days of suffocating miserably in guilt, he begged for her forgiveness and they became best friends again. Unfortunately something had forever changed in their relationship ever since. But Fletcher is determined to fix things. He just needs to be brave.

"No! That's- I don't-"He stuttered his explanation out then she began to walk away from him.

Fletcher grabs her wrist and twists her around, pulling her into him.

Then suddenly, their lips meet.

Hearts pounding in sync against their chests.

It took a few seconds for Olive to realize what was happening, but when she did, instead of freaking out like she thought she would, she relaxed and began to kiss him back. He smiles into her lips and puts his arm around her neck to pull her closer, deepening their kiss.

Then slowly, they pull away.

Fletcher and Olive spend a few seconds of silence just staring into each other's eyes in amazement.

Quietly, Olive softly asked. "What was that?"

Fletcher looks into her eyes and decides to speak from his heart.

"I could never hate you. I don't think it's in me to ever hate you. Every Fletcher in every single dimension wouldn't be able to hate any version of you out there. Interesting Factoids included." Fletcher smirks up at her and she giggles in return. "And- yeah, you're no Chyna, but that's because you're better than she ever could be. No offense to her, but what I mean is, _you're perfect _to me, and you're perfect _for _me. And no one else could ever compare to you. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

For the first time in forever, Olive was speechless. It takes her a moment to reply.

"Really?" She asks.

He chuckles and looks down. "Olive."

"Yeah?"

"Interesting Factoid: I'm in love with you Olive Daphne Doyle. I'm pretty sure I always have been." 

_Fin._

* * *

**I'm currently working on a Folive chapter story! If you like this one-shot you'll hopefully like that one too! **_  
_


End file.
